psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Dentists
Dentists are medical personnel practicing dentistry, providing dental treatment in dental surgeries. To practice they need to have been [[dental students receiving a dental education. Dentist patient relationship Patients attitudes towards dentists Dentists attitudes towards patients Dentists and the AIDS patient Stress amongst dentists Dentists are known to exhibit high levels of occupational stress. Suicide amongst dentists Dentists are known to have a comparatively high suicide rate in relation to other occupational groups ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Ambard, A., & Hazelton, L. R. (2005). Oral Considerations of Bulimia Nervosa. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Biomedical Books. *Bebeau, M. J., & Brabeck, M. M. (1989). Ethical sensitivity and moral reasoning among men and women in the professions. New York, NY, England: Praeger Publishers. *Bochner, S. (1988). The psychology of the dentist-patient relationship. New York, NY: Springer-Verlag Publishing. *Gift, H. C., & White, B. A. (1997). Health behavior research and oral health. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Martin, J. N., Peltier, B., & Glassman, P. (2001). Mental health practitioners and dentists in collaboration: Smiling from the inside out. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Mostofsky, D. I., Forgione, A. G., & Giddon, D. B. (2006). Behavioral dentistry. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. Papers *Alacam, A., Yildirim, S., Cnar, C., Bal, C., & Gurbuz, F. (2004). The evaluation of the approach of Turkish dentists to oral health of disabled patients: A pilot study: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 50(98,Pt1) 2004, 47-57. *Albert, D., Ward, A., Ahluwalia, K., & Sadowsky, D. (2002). Addressing tobacco in managed care: A survey of dentists' knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors: American Journal of Public Health Vol 92(6) Jun 2002, 997-1001. *Albert, D. A., Severson, H., Gordon, J., Ward, A., Andrews, J., & Sadowsky, D. (2005). Tobacco attitudes, practices, and behaviors: A survey of dentists participating in managed care: Nicotine & Tobacco Research Vol 7(Suppl1) Spr 2005, S9-S18. *Ayer, W. A. (1981). Dental providers and oral health behavior: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 4(3) Sep 1981, 273-282. *Barnes, N. G. (1985). Open wide: An examination of how patients select and evaluate their dentist: Health Marketing Quarterly Vol 3(1) Fal 1985, 49-56. *Baron, R. S., Logan, H., & Kao, C. F. (1990). Some variables affecting dentists' assessment of patients' distress: Health Psychology Vol 9(2) 1990, 143-153. *Bolin, K. A., & Shulman, J. D. (2004). Nationwide Survey of Dentist Recruitment and Salaries in Community Health Centers: Journal of Health Care for the Poor and Underserved Vol 15(2) May 2004, 161-169. *Brennan, D. S., & Spencer, A. J. (2006). Dentist preferences for patients: Dimensions and associations with provider, practice, and service characteristics: International Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 13(1) 2006, 69-78. *Brimlow, D. (1995). Training to prevent burnout: HIV/AIDS programmes for physicians and dentists. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Harwood Academic Publishers. *Bullard, J. H. (1984). Professionals' attitudes toward advertising: A study of lawyers, dentists, and accountants: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bullock, A., Firmstone, V., Frame, J., & Bedward, J. (2007). Enhancing the benefit of continuing professional development: A randomized controlled study of personal development plans for dentists: Learning in Health & Social Care Vol 6(1) Mar 2007, 14-26. *Burgard, M., Canevello, A., Mitchell, J., De Zwaan, M., Crosby, R., Wonderlich, S., et al. (2003). Dental practitioners and eating disorders: Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 11(1) Spr 2003, 9-13. *Catovic, A., Kosovel, Z., Catovic, E., & Muftic, O. (1989). A comparative investigation of the influence of certain arm positions on hand pinch grips in the standing and sitting positions of dentists: Applied Ergonomics Vol 20(2) Jun 1989, 109-114. *Cavallaro, C. J. (1984). Women in dentistry: A study of the factors that influence the utilization of the professional degree in dentistry: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chaffin, J., & Richter, P. (2002). Making prevention of abuse and neglect through dental awareness green: Military Medicine Vol 167(11) Nov 2002, 920-922. *Chalkley, M., & Tilley, C. (2006). Treatment intensity and provider remuneration: Dentists in the British national health service: Health Economics Vol 15(9) Sep 2006, 933-946. *Channon, L. D. (1983). Routine assessment of hypnotizability by Australian practitioners: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 11(2) Nov 1983, 101-105. *Charbonneau, A., Maheux, B., & Beland, F. (1999). Do people with HIV/AIDS disclose their HIV-positivity to dentists? : AIDS Care Vol 11(1) Feb 1999, 61-70. *Choi, Y., Dodd, V., Watson, J., Tomar, S. L., Logan, H. L., & Edwards, H. (2008). Perspectives of African Americans and dentists concerning dentist-patient communication on oral cancer screening: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 71(1) Apr 2008, 41-51. *Coleman, H., & Burton, J. (1985). Aspects of control in the dentist-patient relationship: International Journal of the Sociology of Language No 51 1985, 75-104. *Conrad, D. A., Milgrom, P., Whitney, C., O'Hara, D., & Fiset, L. (1998). The incentive effects of malpractice liability rules on dental practice behavior: Medical Care Vol 36(5) May 1998, 706-719. *Corah, N. L. (1974). The dental practitioner and preventive health behavior: Health Education Monographs Vol 2(3) Fal 1974, 226-235. *Crowther, B., Felkner, L., & McDaniel, O. (1977). Differences among medical professionals in their attitude toward drugs: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 12(1) Feb 1977, 43-52. *Dangott, L., Thornton, B. C., & Page, P. (1978). Communication and pain: Journal of Communication Vol 28(1) Win 1978, 30-35. *Daniel, N., Machado, P. F., Sala, M. A., & Komesu, M. C. (2004). Attitudes of Dental Students and Dental Professionals Caring for HIV-Positive Patients in Sao Paulo, Brazil: AIDS Patient Care and STDs Vol 18(2) Feb 2004, 63-65. *de' Fornari, M. A. C., Salviati, M., Maiello, L., del Casale, A., Rreli, A., & Piccione, M. (2006). The "fear of the dentist" in the dental experience of the children who attend primary school: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 41(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 36-41. *de Moraes, A. B. A., Sanchez, K. A. S., de Fatima Possobon, R., & Junior, A. L. C. (2004). Psychology and Pediatric Dentistry: The Contribution of Behaviour Functional Analysis: Psicologia: Reflexao e Critica Vol 17(1) 2004, 75-82. *Delattre, V. F. (2007). Antemortem dental records: Attitudes and practices of forensic dentists: Journal of Forensic Sciences Vol 52(2) Mar 2007, 420-422. *Dietz, C. A., Ablah, E., Reznik, D., & Robbins, D. K. (2008). Patients attitudes about rapid oral HIV screening in an urban, free dental clinic: AIDS Patient Care and STDs Vol 22(3) Mar 2008, 205-212. *DiMatteo, M. R., Shugars, D. A., McBride, C. A., & O'Neil, E. H. (1995). Americans' views of health professionals and the health-care system: Health Values: The Journal of Health Behavior, Education & Promotion Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 23-29. *Droeze, E. H., & Jonsson, H. (2005). Evaluation of ergonomic interventions to reduce musculoskeletal disorders of dentists in the Netherlands: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 25(3) 2005, 211-220. *DuRant, R. H., Pierce, K. L., Powell, B. J., & Sanders, J. M. (1989). Dentists' professional satisfaction with adolescent dentistry and its association with adolescent dental health behavior: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 10(1) Jan 1989, 46-50. *Echeverria, D., Heyer, N. J., Martin, M. D., Naleway, C. A., & et al. (1995). Behavioral effects of low-level exposure to Hg among dentists: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 17(2) Mar-Apr 1995, 161-168. *Eli, I. (1984). Professional socialization in dentistry: A longitudinal analysis of changes in students' expected professional rewards: Social Science & Medicine Vol 18(4) 1984, 297-302. *Eli, I., Judes, H., & Allerhand-Alexander, Y. (1988). Dentists and dentistry: Attitude changes toward the chosen profession: Human Relations Vol 41(12) Dec 1988, 929-937. *Elliot, F. R. (1979). Professional and family conflicts in hospital medicine: Social Science & Medicine Vol 13A(1) Jan 1979, 57-64. *Finkelstein, S. (2003). Rapid hypnotic inductions and therapeutic suggestions in the dental setting: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 51(1) Jan 2003, 77-85. *Finsen, L., Christensen, H., & Bakke, M. (1998). Musculoskeletal disorders among dentists and variation in dental work: Applied Ergonomics Vol 29(2) Apr 1998, 119-125. *Ford, W. S. Z., & Snyder, O. J. (2000). Customer service in dental offices: Analyses of service orientations and waiting time in telephone interactions with a potential new customer: Health Communication Vol 12(2) 2000, 149-172. *Frame, P. S., Sawai, R., Bowen, W. H., & Meyerowitz, C. (2000). Preventive dentistry: Practitioner's recommendations for low-risk patients compared with scientific evidence and practice guidelines: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 18(2) Feb 2000, 159-162. *Franco, J. N. (1976). Social and behavioral variables associated with dental anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gallagher, E. B., & Moody, P. M. (1981). Dentists and the oral health behavior of patients: A sociological perspective: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 4(3) Sep 1981, 283-295. *Gerbert, B., Badner, V., & Maguire, B. (1988). AIDS and dental practice: Journal of Public Health Dentistry Vol 48(2) Spr 1988, 68-73. *Gershen, J. A., & McCreary, C. P. (1983). Personality comparisons of responders and nonresponders to a mailed personality inventory: Psychological Reports Vol 52(2) Apr 1983, 555-562. *Goldenberg, A. S. (1992). Referral patterns of dentists: Analysis and implications of a questionnaire: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 39(1-4) 1992, 76-80. *Graham, R. (2006). Lacking Compassion--Sociological Analyses of the Medical Profession: Social Theory & Health Vol 4(1) Feb 2006, 43-63. *Greene, B. F., & Neistat, M. D. (1983). Behavior analysis in consumer affairs: Encouraging dental professionals to provide consumers with shielding from unnecessary X-ray exposure: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 16(1) Spr 1983, 13-27. *Gryll, S. L., & Katahn, M. (1978). Situational factors contributing to the placebo effect: Psychopharmacology Vol 57(3) 1978, 253-261. *Harwood, P., & Newton, T. (1995). Dental aspects of bulimia nervosa: Implications for the health care team: European Eating Disorders Review Vol 3(2) Jun 1995, 93-102. *Hazelkorn, H. M. (1990). The reaction of dentists to members of groups at great risk of AIDS: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hill, H. A., & Braithwaite, R. L. (1997). Attitudes, beliefs, and practices regarding smoking and smoking cessation among African-American physicians and dentists: Journal of the National Medical Association Vol 89(11) Nov 1997, 745-751. *Jago, J. D. (1984). To protect the public: Professionalism vs competence in dentistry: Social Science & Medicine Vol 19(2) 1984, 117-122. *Jarrett, F. L., Johnson, R. A., & Darby, M. L. (1977). Creative thinking in dental hygiene students and professionals: Creative Child & Adult Quarterly Vol 2(4) Win 1977, 195-199. *Jones, G. L., & Keith, K. D. (1983). Computer clinical simulations in health sciences: Journal of Computer-Based Instruction Vol 9(3) Win 1983, 108-114. *Jones, J. E., & Preusz, G. C. (1993). Attitudinal factors associated with individual faculty research productivity in academic dentistry: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 76(3, Pt 2) Jun 1993, 1191-1198. *Judd, F. K., Burrows, G. D., & Dennerstein, L. (1986). Clinicians' perceptions of the adverse effects of hypnosis: A preliminary survey: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 14(1) May 1986, 49-60. *Kay, E. J., Murray, K., & Blinkhorn, A. S. (1990). AIDS and human immunodeficiency virus: A preliminary investigation into Edinburgh general dental practitioners' views and behaviors: Health Education Research Vol 5(3) Sep 1990, 321-325. *Krasner, L. (1976). Review of Psychological readings for the dental profession: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 21 (3), Mar, 1976. *Kreyer, G. (1993). Occupational stress and physiopsychic strain of the dentist: Results of an Austrian study. D-93018 Regensburg, Germany: S Roderer Verlag. *Kunzel, C., & Sadowsky, D. (1993). Predicting dentists' perceived occupational risk for HIV infection: Social Science & Medicine Vol 36(12) Jun 1993, 1579-1586. *Laszlo, M. (2006). An outline of the sociology of dentistry: Mentalhigiene es Pszichoszomatika Vol 6(4) 2006, 245-273. *Leeners, B., Stiller, R., Block, E., Gorres, G., Imthurn, B., & Rath, W. (2007). Consequences of childhood sexual abuse experiences on dental care: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 62(5) May 2007, 581-588. *Leonard-Barton, D. (1985). Experts as negative opinion leaders in the diffusion of a technological innovation: Journal of Consumer Research Vol 11(4) Mar 1985, 914-926. *Levine, B. A., Moss, K. C., Ramsey, P. H., & Fleishman, R. A. (1978). Patient compliance with advice as a function of communicator expertise: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 104(2) Apr 1978, 309-310. *Liddell, A., & May, B. (1984). Patients' perception of dentists' positive and negative attributes: Social Science & Medicine Vol 19(8) 1984, 839-842. *Lindsay, S. J., & Woolgrove, J. (1982). Fear and pain in dentistry: Bulletin of the British Psychological Society Vol 35 Jun 1982, 225-228. *Lytle, W. R., Wong, M., & Rackcliffe, J. (1991). Perceptions of dentists' chairside behavior in a military dental care system: Military Medicine Vol 156(1) Jan 1991, 12-15. *Mecklenburg, R. E. (1994). Managing hard-core smokers: Oral health team challenges and opportunities: Health Values: The Journal of Health Behavior, Education & Promotion Vol 18(1) Jan-Feb 1994, 6-16. *Milgrom, P., Mancl, L., King, B., & Weinstein, P. (1995). Origins of childhood dental fear: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 33(3) Mar 1995, 313-319. *Miyachi, H., Wake, H., Tamaki, K., Mitsuhashi, A., Ikeda, T., Inoue, K., et al. (2007). Detecting mental disorders in dental patients with occlusion-related problems: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 61(3) Jun 2007, 313-319. *Moretti, R. J. (1982). Nonverbal communication skills of dentists, patient anxiety, and patient satisfaction with treatment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Morton, J. C. (1991). The effect of assigned goals and team performance feedback on the performance of health care teams over time: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Murry, J. M., & Butler, J. R. (1988). Neuropsychological dysfunctioning associated with the dental office environment: International Journal of Biosocial Research Vol 10(1) 1988, 45-68. *Murtomaa, H. (1983). Conceptions of dentists and dental nurses about ergonomics: Ergonomics Vol 26(9) Sep 1983, 879-886. *Nakajima, K., Sumi, Y., & Tamura, T. (2003). An oral care training system for caregivers: Gerontechnology Vol 2(3) Mar 2003, 263-266. *Newton, J. T., Davenport-Jones, L., Idle, M., Patel, M., Setchell, A., & Turpin, C. (2001). Patients' perceptions of general dental practitioners: The influence of ethnicity and sex of dentist: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 29(6) 2001, 601-606. *No authorship, i. (1989). Review of The Psychology of the Dentist-Patient Relationship: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 34 (5), May, 1989. *Palliser, C. R., Firth, H. M., Feyer, A. M., & Paulin, S. M. (2005). Musculoskeletal discomfort and work-related stress in New Zealand dentists: Work & Stress Vol 19(4) Oct-Dec 2005, 351-359. *Pleva, J. (1994). Are promoters of dental amalgam poisoned by mercury? : Journal of Orthomolecular Medicine Vol 9(2) 1994, 75-78. *Porter, S. R., El-Maaytah, M., Scully, C., Afonso, W., & et al. (1995). Willingness of dentists to treat an HIV-infected patient: AIDS Vol 9(4) Apr 1995, 402-403. *Powell, M. (1972). Occupational problems of professional men: Dentists and pharmacists: Occupational Psychology Vol 46(2) 1972, 53-67. *Raab, F., Schaffer, E., Cornelissen, G., & Halberg, F. (1993). More on the dentist's role in the prevention of high blood pressure: Chronobiologia Vol 20(3-4) Jul-Dec 1993, 245-250. *Rabiner, D. J., Shugars, D. A., & Hays, R. D. (1994). A short-form measure of dentists' job satisfaction: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 17(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 271-275. *Render, J. D. (1985). Providers reaction to dental patient's pain: Military Medicine Vol 150(3) Mar 1985, 160-164. *Rolander, B., Karsznia, A., Jonker, D., Oberg, T., & Bellner, A.-L. (2005). Perceived contra observed physical work load in Swedish dentists: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 25(3) 2005, 253-262. *Rouse, R. A. (1989). A paradigm of intervention: Emotional communication in dentistry: Health Communication Vol 1(4) 1989, 239-252. *Rouse, R. A. (1994). The dentist-patient relationship: A dyadic analysis of patients' intention to utilize dental services. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rouse, R. A., & Hamilton, M. A. (1990). Dentists' technical competence, communication, and personality as predictors of dental patient anxiety: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 13(3) Jun 1990, 307-319. *Rouse, R. A., & Hamilton, M. A. (1991). Dentists evaluate their patients: An empirical investigation of preferences: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 14(6) Dec 1991, 637-648. *Rule, W. R., & Comer, A. T. (1979). Family constellation and birth order variables related to vocational choice of dentistry: Psychological Reports Vol 45(3) Dec 1979, 883-890. *Rule, W. R., & Comer, A. T. (1981). Parental strictness-permissiveness and long-term memory: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 52(2) Apr 1981, 574. *Rule, W. R., & Comer, A. T. (1982). Childhood memory of parental authority as related to family constellation variables: Psychological Reports Vol 50(3, Pt 2) Jun 1982, 1175-1178. *Sadowsky, D. (1977). Other voices in a profession: Role modification in process: Becoming dentists without patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sandell, R., Camner, L. G., & Sarhed, G. (1994). The dentist's attitudes and their interaction with patient involvement in oral hygiene compliance: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 33(4) Nov 1994, 549-558. *Schwartz, A. J., Black, E. R., Goldstein, M. G., Jozefowicz, R. F., & et al. (1987). Levels and causes of stress among residents: Journal of Medical Education Vol 62(9) Sep 1987, 744-753. *Schwartz, S. (1985). Social work training for orthodontists: Social Work in Health Care Vol 11(2) Win 1985-1986, 111-116. *Secker-Walker, R. H., Solomon, L. J., Flynn, B. S., & Dana, G. S. (1994). Comparisons of the smoking cessation counseling activities of six types of health professionals: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 23(6) Nov 1994, 800-808. *Shaw, D. (2008). Dentistry and the ethics of infection: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 34(3) Mar 2008, 184-187. *Shugars, D. A., Hays, R. D., DiMatteo, M. R., & Cretin, S. (1991). Development of an instrument to measure job satisfaction among dentists: Medical Care Vol 29(8) Aug 1991, 728-744. *Shuval, J. T., & Adler, I. (1979). Health occupations in Israel: Comparative patterns of change during socialization: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 20(1) Mar 1979, 77-89. *Siegal, M. D., Marx, M. L., & Cole, S. L. (2005). Parent or Caregiver, Staff, and Dentist Perspectives on Access to Dental Care Issues for Head Start Children in Ohio: American Journal of Public Health Vol 95(8) Aug 2005, 1352-1359. *Smith, E. M. (1978). Small group research in dentist-patient interactions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, R. C. (1981). Perceptions of dentistry and dentists: A survey sample of selected students who are eighty-seven percent Black: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spence, D. P. (1976). Review of Psychodynamics in dental practice: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 21 (10), Oct, 1976. *Street, R. L. (1989). Patients' satisfaction with dentists' communicative style: Health Communication Vol 1(3) 1989, 137-154. *Street, R. L., Jr. (1990). Dentist-patient communication: A review and commentary. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Sun, C. H.-H. (1998). Congruence and perceived respect: An investigation of job satisfaction and job involvement among dentists and dental students. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Suomi, R., Serkkola, A., & Mikkonen, M. (2007). GSM-based SMS time reservation system for dental care: International Journal of Technology and Human Interaction (IJTHI) Vol 3(3) 2007, 54-68. *Sur, H., Hayran, O., Mumcu, G., Soylemez, D., Atli, H., & Yildirim, C. (2004). Factors Affecting Dental Job Satisfaction: A Cross-Sectional Survey in Turkey: Evaluation & the Health Professions Vol 27(2) Jun 2004, 152-164. *Tay, H. L., Latifah, R. J. R., & Razak, I. A. (2006). Clinical Pathways in Primary Dental Care in Malaysia: Clinicians' Knowledge, Perceptions and Barriers Faced: Asia-Pacific Journal of Public Health Vol 18(2) 2006, 33-41. *Thomas, B. G. S. (1993). Who's the boss? The organizing of a dental professional culture: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tilliss, T. I. (2006). Improving implementation of oral cancer screening recommendations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Toro Alvarez, F. (1983). Motivational profile of health care professionals: Revista de Psicologia Ocupacional Vol 2(3) 1983, 7-19. *Tsai, W.-C., Kung, P.-T., Chiang, H.-H., & Chang, W.-C. (2007). Changes and factors associated with dentists' willingness to treat patients with severe disabilities: Health Policy Vol 83(2-3) Oct 2007, 363-374. *Uribe Pelaez, L. C., & Toro Alvarez, F. (1983). Measurement of work motivation: Factorial evidence: Revista de Psicologia Ocupacional Vol 2(3) 1983, 37-46. *Uzzell, B. P. (1988). Neuropsychological functioning after mercury exposure: Neuropsychology Vol 2(1) 1988, 19-27. *Vingilis, E., Wade, T., & Seeley, J. (2007). Predictors of adolescent health care utilization: Journal of Adolescence Vol 30(5) Oct 2007, 773-800. *Waldman, H. B. (1981). The turmoil of the dental practitioner: Professional Psychology Vol 12(4) Aug 1981, 461-469. *Waldman, H. B., & Perlman, S. P. (2003). Collaboration between social workers and dentists for care of people with special health needs: A commentary: Social Work in Health Care Vol 37(2) 2003, 101-107. *Wells, J. A. (1999). Predictors of job satisfaction in dentistry: The effects of practice characteristics, personal characteristics, and student loan debt. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wright, F. C., Giebartowski, J., & McMurray, N. E. (1990). Determinants of dentists' management of difficult child patients: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 13(2) Apr 1990, 175-182. Additional material Books *Glynn, T. J., Manley, M. W., Mills, S., Gerlach, K., & Epps, R. (1999). Challenges and techniques for the treatment of nicotine dependence by physicians and dentists. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Magri, F., Thoma, M., & Marthaler, T. M. (1993). Female dental preventive workers in Swiss communal schools: Who are they? How are they employed? How do they perform? D-93018 Regensburg, Germany: S Roderer Verlag. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Adams, R. A. (1990). Comparative effects of videotransmission vs seminars in continuing education of dentists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Angello, M. L. (1990). The dentist-patient relationship: Perceptions of patient needs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brand, A. A. (1980). Change of attitude towards dentistry shown by dental students after graduation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chapman, A. D. (1984). Influence of interpersonal and managerial styles on quality of dental care: A comparison of male and female dentists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gryll, S. L. (1976). Situational factors contributing to the placebo effect: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jepsen, C. H. (1983). Relationship between dental team and dental patient inclusion, control, and affection behaviors and dental patient compliance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kenna, G. A. (2004). Prevalence and risk factors associated with substance use and abuse by Rhode Island health care professionals. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McBride, C. A. (1995). The impact of psychosocial factors on dentists' attitudes toward HIV positive patients: Implications for willingness to treat. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Murrell, L. M. (2004). An exploratory study of regular patients' and dentists' rating of anxiety using two widely known dental anxiety questionnaires. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nakamura, R. M. (1975). Factors determining the hierarchical rankings of occupations within the health care field: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Naughton, M. J. (1980). The determinants of successful self-directed professional development strategies of exemplary professional nurses and dentists: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Dentists Category:Medical personnel